The present invention relates generally to the field of search engines, and more particularly to search query expansion.
Search engines provide users with the ability to search through large databases for particular information stored in documents. Users submit search queries to the search engine, typically expressed as a group of words. The search engine generates results, or hits, based on the received search query matching information stored in a database. Search engines typically present the results to users as a list with links to the documents matched to the list of results. Search engines will sometimes provide suggestions to expand a search to include more results, a technique referred to as query expansion.